


Something Very Bad Is Happening

by deargalileo



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Everyone is Upset, Hospital beds, M/M, Song references, and marv finds out that he is sick (himself), based off of something bad is happening reprise, everything will be alright, mentions of the weisenbachfeld family, so many references, whizzer is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargalileo/pseuds/deargalileo
Summary: While taking care of his lover who is ill, Marvin gets some very bad news.





	Something Very Bad Is Happening

 

Whizzer laid on the hospital bed, half asleep. In his arms was a very wide awake Marvin. He couldn’t sleep, his mind was whirling just like it had been since Whizzer first collapsed. It has been less than a month, and Whizzer was only getting weaker and weaker. His body was feeling more frail. Sometimes Marvin was scared to hug him for fear that his lover might snap in two.

Whizzer was sick- he was _dying,_ and there was nothing that Marvin could do. He wasn’t smart in the medical field, he had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that Whizzer was getting weaker and weaker by the day. There were times where he couldn’t even stay awake for a full day.

“Stop thinkin’,” Whizzer mumbled into Marvin’s back, startling Marvin out of his thoughts. “You are too tense. Stop thinking for a lil’ bit so I can sleep,”

Marvin grinned at Whizzer’s sleep-filled voice, but complied, turning around so he could see Whizzer. Whizzer lazily opened one eye as Marvin readjusted himself, and groaned. “You aren’t helping me fall asleep any easier with all of this goddamn moving.” Marvin snorted, but placed a delicate kiss on Whizzer’s nose.

“But I am not thinking any more, am I?” Whizzer grumbled at the response, but pulled Marvin closer to him. Even though Whizzer had closed his eyes again, Marvin couldn’t help but smile at his lover. “I lov-”

“Marvin?” A voice came from the doorway, startling both Whizzer and Marvin. Whizzer groaned, and moved from his side to his back, while Marvin sat up, blearily rubbing his eyes so he could see who was there.

It was Charlotte. She was wearing her white coat as usual, but was nervously twisting a ring that was on her finger. She looked scared.

That was enough to get Marvin’s attention. He felt his body tense up again. “Could you please come with me for a minute?” Her voice was tight, and she refused to look at Whizzer, staring coolly at Marvin. His heart felt like it was being squeezed tightly by something cold, sending shivers down his spine.

Marvin gently climbed out of bed, pressing a chaste kiss to Whizzer’s forehead. Whizzer grumbled some more, but squeezed Marvin’s hand before he left. “If you don’t come back soon I cannot promise that I will be awake,” He stated. Marvin forced a smile, and nodded.

“Sleep if you need to. I won’t be long.”

As Marvin approached Charlotte, the doctor moved out of the doorway. Once they were both out of the room, she gently closed the door.

“Do you want to go into my offi-” Charlotte started, only to have Marvin cut her off by waving his hand.

“Just- don't. Tell me, what is going on? Is it something about Whizzer?” Charlotte hesitated for only a split second before charging forward.

“Not directly. But Marvin, you must understand, something bad is happening.” She looked around them- the hallway was empty. “Something that kills,” Marvin flinched. “Something infectious. Something that spreads from one man… To another.” The words weren’t processing- Marvin was still caught up on about the ‘something that kills’ part.

“How much longer would you say that Whizzer has le-”

“Marvin, you aren’t listening to me. Remember when last week I had you do a few tests? The results came back, and you are already showing what we are recognizing as the early symptoms to whatever it is that Whizzer has.”

“What?”

“Marvin, the disease is infectious. I am so sorry, but-” Charlotte wasn’t able to finish her sentence because Marvin was already walking away from her. He briefly considered going back into the room with Whizzer, but if what Charlotte was saying was true (and it most undoubtedly was), then Marvin needed to process. Alone.

He didn’t make it very far though, because within moments of him turning away from Charlotte, she had grabbed his upper arm with a strength that he did not expect (but was not very surprised by) and forced him to turn around.

“Marvin, listen to me. You are in the very early stages of it, as far as we can tell. There is no way of telling how much longer you or Whizzer have, and-” Marvin noticed the tears in Charlotte’s eyes, and how they only made her look fiercer. “-You can’t walk away now. I know this is a stressful time for you, it is a stressful time for all of us, but you need to take care of yourself. Spend the rest of the day with Whizzer, but tomorrow, go home.”

Charlotte’s grip on his arm loosened. “Go home, and I will get Cordeila to cook us both a nice meal, and we can talk about what this means for you.”

“I- I just,” Marvin’s voice failed him. “I am sick?” Charlotte didn’t drop her hand. “I… I don’t understand.”

“I know, Marvin. None of us do. And you are one of my closest friends, you are family to Delia and I. We are going to stick together, and support you and Whizzer throughout this.” Charlotte used her grip on him to pull him into an unexpected hug. Just as soon as it happened, Charlotte pushed him away, in the direction of the room they had just come out of.

“Now go. Go be with Whizzer. We can talk more tomorrow, when we are both more level-headed and not as emotional.” Marvin nodded, and started to open the door.

He was sick?

He was dying.

When would his symptoms start to show? What _would_ the symptoms be? Was there even hopes for a treatment, or would he begin to look like Whizzer-

Holy shit.

Marvin stopped right as his hand touched the doorknob.

“I have to tell Whizzer.” He whirled around to where Charlotte was still standing. “You said it is infectious, right? So do you think that I got the disease from him, or the other way around? Fuck, I am going have to tell him. And even if I don’t tell him, he is going to find out somehow.” His words were coming faster and faster as the reality of the situation dawned on him. “God… I have to tell Trina and Jason. Mendel too,” He added hastily. “But I know they are all stressed out about Whizzer, and this-” He was completely rambling by the point that Charlotte cut him off.

“Marvin. Breathe. Take this one step at a time. You aren’t showing obvious symptoms yet- We hardly know what is going on. You can tell Whizzer, but that is up to you. We will hold off on telling the others, and if you need us, I will be there and potentially Whizzer will be there when you tell Trina, Mendel and Jason.” Charlotte breathed dramatically, motioning for Marvin to follow her in her movements. “Inhale… Exhale. Good. We will talk more in the morning, okay?” Charlotte leaned in and squeezed his arm one last time. “Everything will be alright.”

When Charlotte turned around and walked away, Marvin wondered if she even believed herself when she said that.

Taking another deep breath, Marvin turned the doorknob and entered the room. Thank god it was getting dark so Whizzer wouldn’t be able to see Marvin the second he entered the room. The sparse light in the room only dimly lit the lump on the bed which was Whizzer, but the soft rise and fall of the lump’s breathing set Marvin’s racing mind at ease momentarily.

As Marvin closed the door behind him and entered the room, Whizzer shifted in the bed, and pushed himself up so he was sitting upright.

“Marv?” Whizzer’s voice carried across the room, and Marvin silently walked over to his lover. “What did Charlotte say? Is there magically a new cure for me? Or is it just radiation poisoning, or something like that, and my new superpowers will come in any day now?” Whizzer chuckled weakly as Marvin climbed into bed next to him. “Marvin?”

It wasn’t hard to see how fake Marvin’s smile was, or how he was avoiding eye contact with the other, but he still forced a laugh.

“Yeah. Your superpower is being able to blind people-” Marvin started, already knowing what Whizzer would say.

“With my handsome good looks?” Whizzer cut in, starting to fully laugh for only a moment before he had to cough. The coughing fit lasted for a few minutes, but was enough to alarm Marvin.

He already was on edge enough, so by the time Whizzer was able to breathe normally, Marvin was sitting straight up in the bed.

“Seriously, though, what did Char say?” Seeing that Whizzer was okay, Marvin moved back to lay down next to his lover.

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit.”

“Whizzer, seriously, it was nothing. I-”

“Marvin, I can literally feel the panic radiating off of you. Cut the crap, and tell me what is going on. Did she tell you how much longer I have? How long is it?” Whizzer’s voice had taken on a taunting tone.

“Whizzer, no-”

“Months? No, probably less than a month. Three weeks? Two-”

“Whizzer-”

“Oh, less than a week? Damn. Should probably send my parents a note or something. Could you-” Whizzer was teasing now, but Marvin felt like he was going to cry.

“Whizzer, shut up.” His voice still felt fragile, but thank God, it was enough to get Whizzer to fall silent.

“What did she tell you? Is it about me, or the disease?” Whizzer slowly moved himself back down so he could face Marvin.

“No, it’s not about you.”

“Then what? If you think that I can’t tell when something is bothering you, then you are wrong.” Whizzer reached out and lightly caressed Marvin’s cheek. “Marv?”

Marvin wiggled closer to Whizzer, gently laying his hand against his lover’s chest. He could feel his heart pumping, slowly but surely.

“Marvin, talk to me.” Marvin chose to savor these last few moments. And if he closed his eyes and ignored Whizzer’s loud, labored breathing, then he could pretend that the two were back home in bed. Any minute now, Marvin’s alarm for work would go off, and the two would ignore it until it got too annoying, and Marvin would try to kick it off of the nightstand.

He was late for work a lot, before Whizzer got sick. Now, he hadn’t even shown up to work in the past week.

Whizzer was bored of Marvin not talking, and had taken to pressing small kisses onto various parts of Marvin’s head. “Talk to me, darling.” Marvin crinkled his nose at the strange pet name.

“Darling? You have never called me that. That sounds like something my mother would call me.” Marvin could tell that Whizzer was smiling because of the way his heart started to beat faster. The action of chemicals in the brain and blood flow which caused his heart to beat faster set Marvin at ease, or at least enough to get the words out.

“Something bad is happening,” Marvin mumbled Charlotte’s words from earlier. _Something really, really bad is happening._

“Whizzer, I have it.” That stopped Whizzer in his tracks.

“W-what?”

“I have the disease. Whatever it is you have, I have. Charlotte did some tests on me, and I guess they found out that I have whatever it is that you have.” Whizzer jerked back from the close embrace.

“Marvin, this isn’t fucking funny. Don’t joke about this.” Marvin narrowed his eyes.

“You think I would? That is what Charlotte told me when she took me outside.” He couldn’t help how his voice cracked. Whizzer was shaking his head, words already forming but Marvin rushed to speak first. “Whizzer, I am being serious. I am in the early stages, and they still don’t know enough about it to tell me much more. Char and I will talk tomorrow about potential treatment but really what this means for me.” It was taking every piece of Marvin not to cry right now.

“Marvin, you aren’t making sense.”

“I am sorry, Whizzer-”

“How?” Whizzer croaked. He was about to cry- no, he was crying. Tears were gathering in his eyes. Marvin reached up to wipe them away only to have Whizzer jerk away. “Fuck off, Marvin, tell me what the fuck you are talking about.”

“I don’t know! Charlotte said that the disease was spreading! That it was killing people, that it was infectious-” Marvin froze. He hadn’t meant to say that last part.

“What?”

“No, Whizzer, I didn’t mean-”

“It is infectious? So chances are I gave you this one way ticket to Hell?” Whizzer was crying now, but was too busy ranting to wipe them away. “Marvin, you were supposed to watch Jason grow up, you aren’t supposed to die like this, die like _me_!” Marvin moved forward, slowly wrapping his arms around Whizzer. This time, Whizzer let him, and the two held each other.

At one point. Whizzer sniffled, and let out a small chuckle. “I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around. I am not the one who just found out that I have a terminal illness.”

“You did find that out like a month ago though-” Marvin pointed out.

“Shut up. You should be crying, I mean, God this is awful. This is horrible. Fuck, Marv, you are supposed to spend your last days old, and fat in some nursing home, and get to see Jason grow up and get married. Do all the things I wanted to do by your side, but now I can’t. _You_ were supposed to do it,” Whizzer’s voice turned watery again. “Shut up, and let me comfort you for once.”

Apparently Whizzer’s idea of comforting Marvin was forcing him under the covers of the bed, and holding him. Small kisses were exchanged, but no words were spoken. After a half hour of his, Whizzer broke the silence.

“I am going to fall asleep, Marv.” The words were whispered, just barely loud enough for Marvin to hear. He pressed a kiss to Whizzer’s temple, and rested his own head on the pillow.

“Okay. Sleep. I love you, Whizzer. I will be here in the morning.”

Whizzer hummed in response, eyes closed.

“Mmm. Love you too.”

Something very bad was happening, but for one night, they didn’t have to talk about it. For one night, they were able to sleep in each other’s arms, and pretend that nothing is awful.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa not my proudest work, but here!! and yes, they don't really talk about it, but it is one of those moments where the world is so horrible at that all they really can do is pretend like nothing is awful  
> my tumblr is dear-galileo  
> have a lovely day!!  
> make sure to leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
